


Through the Ages

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, FFXV, Fanart, Funny, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, ages, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: A fanart of Prompto and Noctis through all the ages they spent together (well, and some they didn’t)*SPOILERS!*
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV fanart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I probably spent around 24 hours of my life pouring my heart out into this. I still made so many mistakes. Drawing in three inch by three inch boxes is hard, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I should mention, my mom came up with the idea for the last panel, including the infinity symbol (I would have gone much darker lol). So thanks to her!


End file.
